Timmy Turner: A New Beginning
by madier1095
Summary: It's Friday the thirteenth, and AntiCosmo has somehow managed to sneak out of prison without Jorgen noticing. That same day, fifteen year old Timmy Turner is supposed to go on a trip with his parents. A chain of events ultimately leads to his parents' deaths and AntiCosmo takes over Fairy World. Will Timmy Turner be able to save the day, and what will become of the new orphan? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The morning sun pierced through the window and gently touched the face of the sleeping boy. His messy brown hair was fluffed about, and his body was wrapped tightly in his purple bedding. Fifteen-year-old Timmy Turner snored lightly as he slept.

There, next to the bed, stood his night stand. Upon the table sat a fishbowl, which had a miniature castle inside. Faint snores could barely be heard from the bowl. A few minutes passed by, before a thin layer of smoke floated out. From the smoke, three floating creatures appeared.

Timmy's fairy god parents, Cosmo, Wanda, and their tiny son, Poof, hovered over the sleeping teen. Baby Poof grinned a wide smiled, and then jumped on his god brother. "Timmy!" said the little fairy as he landed on the boy. Timmy opened up his eyes and his body shot up. He took a few seconds to figure out what had just happened.

"Good morning, Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"How did you sleep, sport?" Wanda questioned, as her fingers combed through Timmy's wild hair. He smiled up at them, while rubbing an eye with his hand.

"Good," Timmy replied, still not fully awake. He let out a yawn, "I'll be right back." He quickly pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed. He made his way towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

Fifteen minutes later, Timmy entered his room fully dressed, with his pink hat on his head. "There, all better," He told his fairies, with a smile. They smiled back at him. Wanda then floated over to him, and her pink eyes looked at him tenderly.

"Is you're backpack ready to go?" She asked, like any good mother would. Timmy nodded. "And you have _all_ your books?" Wanda wondered. Timmy looked at his godmother impatiently.

"Yes, Wanda, I have _all _my books. And besides, if I forget one, you can just poof it up."

"Don't sass me, Timmy Turner," She teased him playfully, while tickling him in the ribs.

"Yeah, no one sasses Wanda but me!" The green-haired fairy, Cosmo exclaimed. Wanda smiled at her goofy husband, and moved over just enough so that he could tickle the teen as well. Soon enough, Poof joined in the mix, and a full out tickle war began.

After a few minutes went by, the war came to a slow stop so everyone could catch their breath. The only sounds heard were their remaining giggles, and heavy breathing. Once Timmy's breathing was under control, he turned towards his bedroom door.

"Come on you guys…its breakfast time." He opened the door, as his fairy-family transformed into buttons on his backpack.

Timmy sprinted down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen where his mom was making waffles, and his dad was reading the paper.

"Good morning, Timmy," His mom said cheerfully, as she placed a plate of waffles in front of her son's seat.

"Morning Mom," Timmy said, "Morning Dad."

"Morning Son," Timmy's dad said, after taking a sip of coffee from his mug. "Are you ready for this weekend?"

"Of course I am!" Timmy exclaimed. "I've been waiting to go on the 'Scream Your Lungs Out' rollercoaster at Adrenaland for months!" Timmy looked briefly at the buttons on his book bag. They winked at him.

"Well we're leaving right after school," his mom said, "Now finish your breakfast before you miss the bus." With that said, Timmy started gulping down his food.

"Egad!" Timmy heard his Dad exclaim, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Um, Friday?" Timmy questioned.

"Not just any Friday! Today's Friday the Thirteenth!" Timmy looked down at his bag, and watched as his fairies shrugged. They must have forgotten themselves. "Here son, take this and make sure to be careful!" Timmy rolled his eyes as his dad handed him a horse shoe and pushed him out the door.

"Yeah, cause this stupid thing is going to stop Anti-fairies from causing harm," Timmy said sarcastically. There was a poof as the fairies turned into squirrels next to him.

"Well your parents don't know that Anti-fairies exist, remember? I'm sure your dad just wants to make sure that you're safe," Wanda said. Timmy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hopefully they won't ruin this family trip like they did the last time." And with that, Timmy began his walk to the bus stop.

* * *

"Foolish Timothy…If only he could know just how wrong he truly is," Anti-Cosmo said with a cackle. He was hiding behind a tree with his Anti-Wife and Son.

"Yes Father, I must say, your newest plan is quite diabolical," Foop commented, "And I can't believe me managed to escape that awful prison by just leaving some fake, stuffed dolls."

"Me neither. Jorgen must be dumber than I is," Anti-Wanda added. Foop rolled his eyes, and Anti-Cosmo smiled.

"I think he is, dear," The Anti-fairy confirmed, "Come on. Let's go pay Turner's parents a little visit."

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter one of this new story, is complete. I'm real excited about this, and I hope you all are too. I'm not quite sure how many chapters there will be, but there are a few. And fair warning, this story is sad, but also fluffy. It also may get a bit confusing, so please ask questions if you need to. Well I guess all I can say now is to read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That Friday continued on as it normally did, even though it was the unluckiest day of the year. Timmy received a few F's from Mr. Crocker. How he ended up with the same teacher every year, was beyond him. But, nonetheless, Crocker still hated him, and therefore was always failing Timmy.

Lunch was normal too. The cafeteria food looked as suspicious as ever, so he had asked Cosmo and Wanda to poof him up a turkey sandwich with all the fixings. Not to mention some chocolate pudding for dessert; that was Cosmo's suggestion.

So when the day had seemed normal enough, Timmy was expecting the rest of the day to go by just the same. It was around one o'clock when the intercom beeped. The principal spoke, saying Timmy Turner was needed in the front office. He gulped, unsure of what he'd done to get in trouble, but he walked to the office anyway.

As Timmy walked down the halls that led to office, his fairies appeared next to him.

"What'd you do this time, Timmy?" Cosmo asked in a teasing tone. Timmy glared at him angrily.

"Nothing…or nothing I know of… Don't you guys think today has been too normal? Considering what day it is, and all?" Timmy asked the fairies. Wanda nodded her head and Cosmo shrugged.

"Yeah, there's been no sight of anti-fairies anywhere. Maybe Jorgen really does have them all imprisoned good this time?" Wanda suggested.

"Maybe," Timmy agreed as the neared the office.

Once he approached the desk, the lady looked at him waiting for him to say who he was. He looked at her with a confused glance and said, "Uh, I'm Timmy Turner." A look of understanding spread across her face and she nodded at him.

"Go down that hall to the Principal's office," she directed him, while pointing towards the door. Timmy started walking, and then looked at his fairy buttons. They looked just as confused as he was.

Timmy opened the door to the Principal's office, and peered inside. He could see Principal Waxalplax sitting at her desk, writing. Ms. Waxalplax had become the Principal of the High School the year Timmy and his class started going to the new school.

Principal Waxalplax looked at him with a smile, but then frowned. Instant fear shot through the teen. "Come in Timmy," she told him. When he did she pointed to the chair, "Please, sit." Timmy did as he was told, then looked at the women, waiting to hear what was going on.

"So, uh, what's going on," he asked her.

She sighed.

"Timmy, I have some… bad news…" She said with a sad look. Just then, the door creaked open, and a lady came in. "Timmy, this is Mrs. Daniels. She works for Child Services."

The teen boy studied the woman. She had her hair in a bun, and wore a pale blue suit with a skirt. Timmy couldn't help but think she looked like one of those 1960 airplane stewardesses. Then a thought hit Timmy, "Child Services?"

"Yes, about that," the principal said with obvious hesitation, "Timmy, there's no easy way to say this, but you're parents have been injured in a car crash caused by a semi-truck. They're at the hospital right now, but we're not sure how bad their conditions are. The doctors think it's best if you go visit your mom and dad."

Timmy's mind instantly started racing…crash, hospital, bad. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "What! I have to see them!"

"That's why Mrs. Daniels is here. She's going to take you right now." Timmy could only nod as the lady led him to a small car that could take him to his Mom and Dad.

* * *

The adult and teen walked briskly to the hospital room that held his mom. His father was still in surgery. Timmy was on the verge of tears, but he didn't want to cry. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for his mom and dad.

They soon found the room, and Timmy took a quick inhale of air before stepping inside. Once he did, he released the breath and stared very dumbfounded. What he saw shocked him. He wasn't expecting his mom to be in such an awful state. There lay his mother hooked up to monitors and breathing tubes and her eyes were closed.

The doctor and two nurses, who had been tending to the mom, stepped away when the woman and boy walked in. The doctor looked at Timmy with regretful eyes, and quickly went over to Mrs. Daniels. "His father is in surgery right now, and we're not sure if his mom is in a coma or if it's worse. We'll keep running tests, and know in a few minutes."

Tears quickly sprang to poor Timmy's eyes, but they didn't fall. "Please wake up," he said. The beeping of the heart monitor sounded much slower than it should. Without thinking, he walked next to the bed and grabbed his mom's left hand. "Don't leave me," he pleaded with her. "You have to be alright." Timmy looked at his mom with fearful eyes. Her right eye was blacked with bruises, and she had cuts along her cheeks. Her skin looked pale, and her lips were dry. Mrs. Turner's breathing was shallow, even with the breathing tube. How could something this terrible happen to someone like his mom? Sure she may not have always been the most attentive parent, but Timmy knew that she loved him, and to see his mother in such a state broke his heart.

Ten minutes passed as Timmy quietly told his mom sorry for all the things he had ever done wrong, all the while the doctors and nurses messed with all the machines. Just then, a doctor in scrubs came up to Timmy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me, please." Timmy reluctantly tore his gaze from his mother, and followed the man outside, where Mrs. Daniels was waiting. She stood up and joined the man and teen.

"What's going on?" She asked. The doctor released a breath.

"I have some bad news…your father passed away while in the operating room from a loss of blood. As for your mom…she's brain dead. Her lungs were under extreme pressure, and she couldn't get the amount of oxygen that she needed in order to live. The hospital has gotten in contact with your maternal grandparents. They gave us consent to cut off the machines seeing as you're a minor…I'm sorry." Timmy felt tightness in his chest that was constricting his breathing. He felt tears fall from his eyes, as his head started to spin a bit. The doctors walked into the room to start the procedure, and Timmy followed them. They all looked at Timmy with sadden orbs as they started unhooking the machines. "No, you can't do this!" Tears silently slid down his cheeks, as the final beeps sounded.

"Come on, son," a male nurse said as he tried to drag the teen out of the room.

"No!" Timmy yelled, "let me go! You can't kill my mom!" Then a thought struck him. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? "I wish she was okay!" But it was too late…the plug was removed, and Mister and Misses Turner were now both gone.

* * *

After the doctor's had come out, and confirmed the death of the Turners, they were wheeled away, leaving Timmy and Mrs. Daniels. She hugged Timmy, who just stood there, rigid and heartbroken. After a few minutes, Mrs. Daniels said she needed to make a phone call to the office to see where Timmy would be spending the night. He nodded, and watched her step out of the room.

As soon as Mrs. Daniels was gone, Wanda poofed next to Timmy and pulled him into a hug. He placed his head into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started crying heavily. Tears fell from the woman's eyes, as she place her head upon her godson's. Soon the arms of her husband were surrounding both of them, and Poof hugged one of Timmy's arms.

As the boy's cries became worse he started hiccupping. Wanda rubbed the back of his head, and shushed him. "Cosmo…Wanda…Why didn't I wish sooner?" he asked.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetie," the pink-haired fairy told him. He pulled his head up to look at his godparents. His eyes were all red, and his lips were dry. He gave them a look that begged,

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

"Oh look, Father, Turner's crying harder than a baby," Foop said wickedly.

"Yes, he is. Now all we need to do is get those fairies of his, and we can watch as Turner slips into a depression so deep he will never recover!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed with evil glee.

"And I can torment Poof!" Foop grinned.

* * *

Timmy ended up spending the night with Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, who had said he could stay there until contact could be made with any of his relatives. They had offered him dinner, but Timmy had declined, saying he wished to go to sleep. The adults agreed, and led him to the guest room, where he could stay. They didn't bother him the rest of the night.

Cosmo and Wanda, on the other hand, sat in the bed with their now orphaned godson, and held him close. Tears continued to pour from Timmy's red, puffy eyes, and seemed like they would never stop. His stuffy head was throbbing, and he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would overtake him. When it didn't, Timmy looked up at Wanda. "Could you help me fall asleep," he asked which came out as a whisper. The adult fairies looked at one another, and then whipped out their wands. The stars of the wands glowed faintly, and within seconds Timmy was asleep.

"Wanda," Cosmo called his wife's name. She looked at him.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Wanda, I…we can't just… We need to do something!" Cosmo looked at her with his own tears in his eyes. He never liked seeing one of his godchildren so upset, especially Timmy. For once, Cosmo was right. They did need to do something, but what could they do? They certainly couldn't let Timmy go live in an orphanage. Those were scary places for cheerful kids like him. And they didn't like the idea of him living with strangers, such as foster parents. "I wish Timmy could live with us…"

Wanda looked at Cosmo, as if he were a genius, "Cosmo!"

"What?" he asked. Wanda smiled a small smile, which made him even more confused.

"We need to have a talk with Jorgen."

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, sat comfortably in his home. His wife, the legendary Tooth Fairy, was lying against him soundly. He had had a long day watching over the anti-fairies and keeping the fairies in line, and now it was one of those rare evenings where neither fairy was working, and they simply enjoyed holding one another.

The strong fairy kissed her hair softly, to which he heard soft giggles. He kissed down her neck, and smiled when her giggles grew louder. Jorgen still couldn't believe this woman was his.

The Tooth Fairy could no longer wait, so she pulled her muscular husband to her lips. His crashed upon hers, and they began to find pleasure in the simple touch. Then things started to become heated. The man pushed her lightly on her back, and she pulled him closer. He started kissing her anywhere he could…her cheeks, then neck, under her ear, and back to her lips again.

_RING_

"Darn it," Jorgen yelled, "what idiot would be calling, when they know we're not working tonight?"

Tooth Fairy sighed.

"Jorgen, honey, calm down," She said coolly, "just go answer your phone. It could be important." The man let out a small growl, but did as he was told. It was never a wise idea to argue with his wife.

He rose up off the couch, and grabbed for his phone. After looking at the number, Jorgen released a small sigh and said, "oh, those idiots…" He quickly pressed the answer button and shouted, "What do you _two _want?"

On the other line, Wanda sat with a frown. "Hello to you too," she told him sarcastically. Jorgen rolled his eyes…stupid puny woman fairy.

After getting no response, Wanda decided to speak again, "Jorgen, something terrible has happened." She looked at her husband, who nodded for her to continue. "Timmy's parents were in a horrible car accident, and they both passed away while at the hospital."

Jorgen's eyes widened a bit, and his jaw slackened. "I-I'm sorry to hear that," the robust fairy said awkwardly, "How is Tur-, I mean, Timmy?" Wanda looked towards her godson, who had fallen asleep after they used their magic.

"He's asleep now," she told her boss, "Listen, Cosmo and I have talked it over and we both agree that foster care is not right for Timmy. He needs someone who knows him, to take care of him."

"Well why can't he just live with a relative?"

"Because the only family he has left is his grandparents, and they all live in retirement homes," Wanda told him, "Which, as you know, don't allow children." Jorgen narrowed his eyes.

"So what do you want, then?"

Wanda sighed.

"Isn't it obvious what we want? Timmy is part of our family, and who could be better for him than us?"

"Wanda, you know the rules! Fairies can't just adopt human children," Jorgen stressed. "It could compromise the integrity of Fairy World to do such a thing!" Wanda huffed.

"Well how's it anymore of a risk than becoming their godparents?" she yelled at him. Cosmo looked at his wife, with a smile. She was the only fairy he knew who would ever have to guts to yell at Jorgen, save for the Tooth Fairy and his Mama.

"Calm down Wanda… I said nothing about not adopting fairy children," Jorgen said with significance in his voice. Jorgen Von Strangle had just found a loop-hole and planed on using it.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Cosmo and Wanda have a plan, as well as Jorgen and the Anti-Fairies… What do you think is going to happen? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Timmy woke up and found his headache wasn't completely gone. He physically wasn't tired anymore, but he was mentally exhausted. Timmy had awful nightmares all night long, but the sleeping spell had kept him from ever waking up.

The boy slowly rubbed his eyes, and saw his godparents sleeping next to him. Cosmo had his arms wrapped around Wanda's waist, while she had the back of her head pressed against his chest. Timmy couldn't help but smile a little bit. They looked so cute.

"Cute? I really need to stop watching those stupid kid shows with Poof," Timmy said to himself. The teen looked over and saw Poof watching him from his crib.

"Timmy," the little fairy said softly.

"Come here Poof," he told the baby gently. Poof started to fly over to his big godbrother, with a smile. The baby landed on the older boy's lap, while looking at his sleeping parents.

"Mama, Dada," the tiny boy said.

Timmy just nodded, "let them sleep, okay?" Poof seemed to understand. Timmy pulled Poof close to his chest, and held him tight. The little fairy tried not to squirm. He knew that something was not right, since they had stayed in an unfamiliar place last night. "Don't worry Poof. Everything will be okay," Timmy said quietly.

Unbeknownst to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were both awake and were silently watching the two boys. "Good morning boys," Wanda said. They both looked at her, and only Poof had a genuine smile. The two older fairies sat up, as their baby floated over to them. Wanda held out her arms, and grabbed Poof tightly. Not wanting him to feel left out, Cosmo reached for Timmy, and pulled him into an embrace. The sudden movement took Timmy by surprise, but he didn't mind.

"Cosmo, why are you holding me like a baby? I'm fifteen," Timmy said in protest.

"Aw Timmy, you'll always be that little ten year old kid to me!" Cosmo told him, as he ruffled the teen's hair. Timmy blushed out of frustration and embarrassment. He kinda did like how Cosmo was holding him. It made him feel safe.

Timmy then remembered why he had felt so helpless before, and he started to weep again. "I'm sorry! I was only kidding!" Cosmo exclaimed as he went to put his godson back down, but Timmy clang to his shirt.

"No, don't let go," Timmy told him. Cosmo looked confused, but did as he was told. He silently looked at his wife, who had an alarmed look on her face. She nodded her head at him, and Cosmo decided to gently rub the depressed boy's back.

"Um, don't worry Timmy, Wanda and I will always be here for you," he said, trying to sooth the boy. Of course, that would never be the case, seeing as fairy godparents could only live with children. Once Timmy grew up, they would no longer be with him, but Cosmo didn't dare tell him that right now. Even he wasn't _that _brainless.

"I'm sorry," Timmy apologized, after a few minutes, "I didn't mean to just cry like that." The boy looked up at his godfather with tears crowding his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it kiddo. I cry all the time and you don't see me apologizing for it!" Cosmo said proudly, as he wiped his godson's eyes dry. Timmy let out a small chuckle. There was silence until they heard a loud gurgle. Everyone looked at Timmy and started laughing, "Sounds like someone is hungry!"

"I guess I am," Timmy said, and then sighed, "I should probably see if Mr. and Mrs. Daniels are up…" Cosmo and Wanda both nodded as they poofed their godson cleaned and dressed.

"There, saves you some time," Wanda told him.

Timmy got up and walked over to the door. He gently turned the knob, and cracked it open just a bit. He could hear the sounds of the couple, downstairs. The teen made his way towards the stairs, and finally down them. He entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Daniels cooking. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning Timmy. I was just making some French toast with bacon. Would you like some?"

Timmy nodded, "yes maam."

Mrs. Daniels smiled and motioned at the table, "okay, have a seat." He sat down and Mr. Daniels walked in.

"Hi Timmy," He said, "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes sir, a little bit." The man grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"What would you like: water, milk, or juice?" Timmy thought for just a moment.

"Just some water, please," he said. The man moved his head up and down.

"Here you go," Mrs. Daniels said as she placed the food in front of Timmy.

"Thanks Mrs. Daniels," he said.

"Please call me Kelly," she told him.

"And you can call me Scott," Mr. Daniels said as he handed the teen his glass of water.

Timmy nodded.

* * *

After he had finished breakfast, Kelly had decided to tell Timmy what was going on.

"So Timmy," she started off, "I know you may not want to think about this right now, but I got in touch with your grandparents last night. As I'm sure you already know, they are older and can't take care of themselves so they have to live in retirement homes where people can care for them. This means, they can't take care of you, either."

Timmy tensed at this information, but allowed the woman to continue. She took a breath and decided to continue, "Your parents' funeral has been set for Wednesday afternoon. You are going to stay here until then. After that, you will be placed in the care of a foster family."

"Who's going to watch me?" Timmy asked, fearfully.

"The Delisle's," she said simply.

"Delisle," Timmy screeched, "but that's Vicky's last name!" Vicky, who was Timmy's old evil babysitter, was now twenty-one and in college. She still lived with her parents, in order to save money, and had plans of opening a babysitting agency upon graduation. "I can't live with Vicky! She's evil, and Tootie will never leave me alone!"

"Don't worry Timmy, you'll be fine." Miss Kelly said with a wave of her hand. She didn't believe that the nice babysitter, who she had to hire on occasion for kids, was evil.

"Well what about all my stuff? It's all at my house," Timmy said. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. The woman placed her hand on top of his.

"I can take you to go get it tomorrow. And you don't have to go to school until you go stay with the Delisle's."

Timmy pulled his hand away, "Okay. I'm going to go back upstairs. I need to lie down." Mrs. Daniels looked at him with a concerned look, but she nodded.

* * *

As soon as Timmy shut and locked the door to the bed room, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. "I wish the walls were sound proof." With a flick of their wands, the walls became sound proof. Timmy flung himself on the bed, and started crying. Well screaming might have been a better word. He had to get rid of his anger and frustration somehow.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other with sad faces, and then plopped down next to their godson. "Timmy…" Wanda said, apprehensively.

"Wanda! They can't send me to Vicky and Tootie's house! I'll never survive," Timmy cried. Wanda pulled Timmy up to his knees so he could look at her.

"Oh Timmy, we won't let anything bad happen to you. We love you." She wiped away the teen's tears. "Don't cry anymore."

"I can't help it! My mom and dad are gone! I feel so alone," He cried some more.

"But Timmy, you're not alone," Wanda said, "Both Cosmo and I are here."

"Poof," the little baby said for the first time since entering the room.

"And Poof too," Cosmo said.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out alright. I know it," Wanda told him with a convincing hint in her tone. Even though his head said she was wrong, Timmy's heart believed her.

The teen let out a sigh, "okay. I just hope Wednesday goes over smoothly…"

* * *

"I don't understand how this is part of your plan? Those idiots want to adopt Turner… how does that make him depressed?" Foop asked impatiently.

"Patience son, or it is nap time for you," Anti-Cosmo said, while Foop crossed his arms.

"No nappies!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw, poor Timmy! I just want to hug him, don't you? Also, I know he's kinda emotional for being a fifteen year old, but he just lost his parents and his hormones are at work. Wouldn't you be an emotional wreck, too? And let's face it...Timmy has always had a soft side. Just because he's older doesn't mean he still can't be like that. xD **

**P.S. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like if you could review. I enjoy the feedback. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day was Sunday, but Timmy and Mrs. Daniels didn't go to get his belongings until Monday.

Miss Kelly's car slowly stopped, and parked in front of the Turner residence. "Would you like me to go with you?" She asked the teen.

Timmy shook his head, "No thanks… I'll only be a few minutes." The brown-haired boy left the car, and walked up the path to his home's front door. He took out the spare key from his pocket and gently placed it in the lock. After hearing the click, he took the key out and slowly turned the doorknob.

The boy walked inside and felt a feeling of nostalgia wash over him. His fairies sensed the change in emotion, and poofed next to him. Without a word, Timmy walked up the stairs, knowing it'd be the last time he ever would. As he walked, he noticed every single picture of him and his parents on the wall. Each picture had a happy moment, or something funny. Timmy sighed, but continued the trek up the stairs. He passed by him parents' room, and walked into his. He pulled out his suitcase, and Wanda held up her wand. The star at the end glowed a brilliant yellow as the clothes in Timmy's closet started to pack by their selves.

"I packed the stuff in your bathroom, too," Wanda told Timmy, who sent Cosmo to get the bag. He flew in the bedroom carrying the bag, and looking accomplished for being able to help.

"Thanks. I wish my computer, TV, and games were…well I don't know where they should go…" Timmy debated. Cosmo and Wanda swished their wands and the items poofed away.

"Don't worry, Timmy. They'll be safe at our house," Wanda promised. The teen nodded, and then grabbed the fishbowl sitting on his night stand. They all took one last look around room, and walked back out with Timmy's suit case in tow. When they came back to his parents' bedroom, Timmy stopped and looked at the shut door.

"I'm sorry guys… I just can't go in there," He told his godparents. Wanda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Timmy." Wanda took her hand off her godson's shoulder, and flew down the stairs. She was floating in the middle of the stairway, and grabbed a picture off the wall. "Here, take this."

Timmy looked at the picture his godmother handed him. It was a picture of his mom and dad, and they each had a hand on his shoulders. In Timmy's arms, were his fish bowl which held his three "fish," Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. This picture seemed to have been taken when he was twelve. Timmy looked at all their smiles, and he smiled back.

"Thanks Wanda," Timmy whispered sincerely, "Come on guys. Let's go." And the three fairies transformed into fish so they could leave the Turner house forever.

**Author's Note: Very sad (and short) chapter… I like to think of Wanda as being very stable and nurturing for Timmy. Cosmo tries to help, but he's just not a quick thinker like Wanda. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Wednesday afternoon quickly came, and Timmy had to wear his black suit. He kept his pink hat though. He thought it still appropriate since his parents had given it to him in the first place. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels drove him to the church and decided they would stay for the funeral as well. Timmy walked inside a saw the human forms of Cosmo, Wanda, and baby Poof. They were all dressed in black, even Poof. Timmy walked over to them, and the Daniels followed.

"Hi guys," he said to his fairies. They smiled.

"Hi Timmy," Wanda said. Wanda saw the child services worker and her husband, and held out her own hand to them.

"Hi, I'm Wanda Cosma, and this is my husband Cosmo. We were neighbors of the Turners a few years ago."

"Nice to meet you," Kelly Daniels said as she shook both of their hands.

"Miss Kelly, you don't mind if they sit with me, do you? Cosmo and Wanda are like Godparents to me," Timmy said with a smile. The lady nodded.

"Sure. We'll be sitting in the back if you need us…" Once they started to walk away, Kelly looked at her husband, "did you see their hair and eye colors? Talk about weird neighbors."

* * *

The fairy family walked casually into the chapel part of the building and noticed the walkways were crowded with people, and the room was filled with all kinds of flowers. Timmy found his grandparents in the section reserved for family, and walked over to them. His grandma Gladys appeared to have been crying when he looked at her. She gave her grandson a hug, and his grandfather did the same.

"Timmy, we are so sorry. Your parents loved you very much," Grandma Gladys said to her grandson. Then she and her husband notice the strangers with Timmy. They all had outrageous colored hair and eyes, but they noticed that Timmy was practically clinging to them.

"Who are you?" Grandpa Vlad asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"We're Wanda and Cosmo Cosma. We used to be friends and neighbors of your daughter and son-in-law," Wanda explained.

"Yeah, we just got here from Timoola," Cosmo added.

Timmy also interjected by saying, "yeah they're my godparents." He looked up at them and smiled a knowing smile.

Vlad nodded, "Hmm, strange. Your mom and dad never mentioned godparents…well thank you for coming on such short notice." Timmy saw his grandfather, Pappy Turner, standing on the other end of the reserved seating. He walked up to Pappy and gave him a hug.

"Hi Timmy," the old man said to the boy, "I'm so sorry you can't come live with me. It's unfair…" Timmy gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Pappy. I understand. I'm just glad I get to see you now." The old man nodded and told the boy he could visit anytime he wished.

The service started soon after Timmy saw Pappy. The whole thing was a blur to him, and he could barely remember what happened. All Timmy really remembered was walking outside to watch the two coffins be lowered into the ground, and as his parents sank, so did his heart. A prayer was said, and then the caskets were buried beneath the soil, forever. At the end, everyone there came up to him to express their condolences. He saw a lot of his friends, like Chester and AJ, and neighbors. He even saw some of his enemies, like Crocker. Timmy even recognized the multiple fairies, who were disguised as humans. Jorgen and The Tooth Fairy were there, as well as Mama Cosma and Big Daddy.

There was a reception held afterward, and everyone sat around talking and eating quietly. Timmy sat with his grandparents and godparents. They talked softly to one another, each sharing stories of their children. Wanda had left to go change Poof, leaving Cosmo with Timmy.

"How you doing, Sport?" Cosmo asked.

"I, I'm okay," Timmy lied. The man looked at him with a look of worry. He knew Timmy wasn't "okay", but Cosmo didn't want to push the issue. He just ruffled the teen's hair.

"Whatever you say, Kiddo."

* * *

Around two in the afternoon, everyone had left the funeral. Timmy told his grandparents goodbye and promised he would visit them all often. Then, Mr. and Mrs. Daniels took Timmy back to their house for the last night. He thanked them, and then went upstairs to the guest room. He had decided to take a nap, but packed his bags that had been unpacked, first. Timmy sighed, knowing that he would soon have to live with Tootie and Vicky as his foster family.

After realizing it was very quite in the room, Timmy turned around to look for Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He was surprised to see Jorgen standing there instead.

"Jorgen what are you doing here?"

"Timmy Turner, I and my muscles, have found an exhalent loop hole for you," Jorgen said in his commanding voice.

"A loop hole for what?" the teen questioned.

"Eh hm." Timmy turned around to see his godparents smiling at him. "Timmy," Wanda said as she placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, "We want to adopt you." Cosmo placed a hand on the teen's head.

"Yeah Timmy. You complete our family."

"Poof," the baby agreed, happily. Timmy couldn't help but tear up.

He smiled and said, "Really, you do?"

"Yes Timmy. We love you very much," Wanda said, as some tears fell from her own eyes.

"I love you to," Timmy declared as he hugged the fairies.

"So is that a yes?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course it is," Timmy confirmed, "But wait, I'm human. I thought humans couldn't live with fairies."

"That is where the loop hole comes into play you stupid human child," Jorgen yelled. "Are you aware of what day it is?"

"Uh Wednesday?" Timmy asked.

"Well yes, but more specific," Jorgen said with a sigh. Timmy just shrugged. "Timmy Turner, it has been five years today since you were assigned your fairy godparents, and you have yet to reveal their existence. As a gift, you are to be rewarded with a fairyversary muffin which is good for one rule free wish."

"Really, so you can become my new parents now?" Timmy asked hopefully. Cosmo and Wanda smiled large grins. Timmy debated with himself for a few minutes. If he did this, he could never see his friends or grandparents again, but he'd get to live with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof forever… "But Jorgen, you said rule free…Couldn't I just wish for my parents to come back?"

"I am sorry Turner…there is no magic in this world that can bring back life. Even rule-free magic," Jorgen said with a shake of his head. Timmy stood quietly, processing the information, and thinking about his wish.

"Jorgen, can I have the muffin now? I know what I want to wish for." The tough fairy started to hand the glowing muffin to the teen when an anti-poof was heard; Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop appeared.

"We'll take that!" Anti-Cosmo yelled as he grabbed the magic muffin, and then trapped Timmy and the fairies within a butterfly net.

"Anti-Cosmo, what are you doing here?" Jorgen boomed.

"Here to continue out Friday the Thirteenth revenge!" Foop said menacingly.

"Continue? But Friday was five days ago," Wanda said with her hands on her hips. "And besides, you Anti-fairies didn't do anything bad on Friday. No one had any bad luck."

"Oh really now? Do you not remember what happened on Friday? Surely you remember, Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo said. Timmy did remember, in fact, it hit him like a speeding train.

"You," he said as he pointed his finger at the Anti-fairies, "You killed my parents!" The four shocked fairies glared angrily at the Anti-fairies.

"Yep, that's right! It was all Anti-Cosmo's plan," Anti-Wanda said cheerfully, "He got dem brakes ta stop a workin! Aint he just da smartest and evilest?"

"You heartless monsters! How could you do something like that to a poor boy?" Wanda asked with rage.

"Cause we's evil, duh!" Anti-Wanda stated.

"We'll your going back to prison, you evil weirdoes! Now give me back that muffin," Jorgen commanded.

"I don't think so, Jorgen," Anti-Cosmo, "You're all stuck in that butterfly net. And now that we have this muffin, we will each make a wish."

"Oh, Father, may I make my wish first?" Foop asked as he glared at Poof. Wanda and Cosmo hugged their son protectively upon seeing the evil glare.

"Oh course Son," Anti-Cosmo grinned wickedly. He held the muffin out and watched as the baby took a bite, then quickly spit it back up.

"What a disgusting muffin. I wish Poof was my personal slave for all eternity!" Foop exclaimed.

"No!" Cosmo and Wanda yelled at the same time, as they watched their baby appear beside Foop.

"Dance, slave!" Foop commanded. Poof started to dance against his will. The evil baby laughed with delight.

The four in the butterfly net looked on with horror-filled eyes, as they watched Poof dance. Timmy quickly became angry and yelled, "let him go!"

"No," Foop said in a bratty tone. Timmy looked at his godparents. Wanda had begun to cry, while Cosmo just held her close.

"Take me instead!" Timmy shouted. Everyone looked at him, with shocked expressions. Then, Anti-Cosmo started to chuckle.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, well, well, playing hero again, aren't we Timothy? I was planning to take your fairies from you, but now that I think about it, making you our slave seems like the better option…alright, you have a deal!" Anti-Cosmo said.

"But Father, you said I could torment Poof! This is not fair!" Foop growled.

"Oh hush. By taking Turner away from his fairies, you will be getting back at Poof, right?" Anti-Cosmo said, trying to get Foop to take his side. The baby just crossed his arms, and agreed.

"Timmy, no!" Wanda said, "Don't do it!"

"But it's the only way to save Poof," he told her. Timmy gave them both quick hugs, and then looked at Anti-Cosmo. "Okay, Anti-Cosmo, a deal's a deal. Let Poof go!"

"As you _wish_," The Anti-fairy said. Then with a swish of his evil and black wand, Timmy was next to the Anti-fairies, and Poof was back with his parents. They grabbed him, and watched as their godson was dressed in all black. "Now, what to do with our last two rule-free wishes, but first things first, let us go to Fairy World!" And with a wave of the three Anti-Wands, everyone was sent to Fairy World.

* * *

**Author's Note: And the plot thickens! What will happen next time? Stay tuned to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After arriving in Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo poofed up chains and placed each one of Timmy's fairies and Jorgen in them.

"Anti-Wanda, dear?" AC called for his wife.

"Yes darlin'?" The redneck anti-fairy replied.

"Would you please make the second wish with this muffin? All you have to do is wish that the anti-fairies were free," He told her as he handed his wife the magic pastry.

"Sure thang!" She cheered, happily. She bit into the muffin and smiled again, "Foop I don't know what ya'll is talkin' about. I like dis muffin." Foop's nose crinkled as his mother licked her lips. She obviously had no knowledge of good tasting foods.

"Dear, just make the wish please," Anti-Cosmo asked, impatiently.

"I wish dat all da anti-fairies were free."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Anti-Cosmo, as anti-fairies swarmed Fairy World.

"No!" Jorgen Von Strangle roared. AC quickly took the muffin from his wife before she could eat it, and took his bite, leaving nothing but a large crumb next to Timmy. Timmy saw the small piece, but couldn't move due to being the anti-fairies' slave. He just hoped no one would notice it.

"I wish I was ruler of Fairy World," Anti-Cosmo wished. The black crown about his head grew larger, and he was placed in a golden throne. Anti-Cosmo took out his wand, and blasted a huge amount of dark magic at the big wand in the middle of Fairy World. The tower fell, and the sky became dark. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jorgen soon lost their magic-like glows, and their eyes and hair looked duller.

Fairies could be heard screaming and panicking as the anti-fairies gathered them up and locked them all in chains. "Citizens of Fairy World," Anti-Cosmo announced, "I am Anti-Cosmo and I shall be your new ruler! We anti-fairies are planning on taking over this horrible place so that we may have god children of our own on Earth. Once we do this, we will take over the Earth! Then we shall move on to Pixie World and so on until we enslave the whole universe!" Anti-Cosmo yelled and then began to laugh evilly. "Anti-fairies, it is your job to go to Earth and take the god children of your counterparts! Go now so that we may resume our taking over of this universe."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. Crazy stuff going down in Fairy World, and soon to be the Earth. Will Timmy be able to stop the Anti-fairies as the savior of Fairy World? Stay tuned to find out.**

**P.S. Review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Wanda watched as her home was destroyed. Her heart sank and she felt a fear that she hadn't felt in a few years. She wondered where her father and sister were, and hoped they were alright. Tears filled her eyes, but didn't fall. She was too angry to cry right now. Wanda looked fiercely at Anti-Cosmo as he kept laughing. How dare he ruin her home and try to harm her family! How dare he take her godson as his slave! How dare he make those anti-fairies steal the other godchild of her fellow fairies! Wait, the anti-fairies were taking the godchildren and making them their god kids…shouldn't that mean Timmy should be their godson now and not their slave?

"Cosmo, Jorgen," Wanda whispered. Both of their heads turned to her.

"What Wanda?" Cosmo worriedly asked his wife.

"You heard what he said. All the anti-fairies are supposed to take our god children. Doesn't that mean that Timmy should become their godchild now and not ours?" Wanda asked.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out," Cosmo said sarcastically as tears fell from his eyes.

"Cosmo, I didn't mean it like that," Wanda snapped back, "I meant if we point it out to them, maybe Timmy can wish everything back to normal?"

"Hmm," Jorgen hummed, "That might work. Who wants to tell him?" Jorgen, Wanda, and Poof all looked at Cosmo.

"What?"

* * *

"Hey Anti-Me," Cosmo yelled loudly. Anti-Cosmo glared at Cosmo.

"What do you want, you ignorant boob?" The self-proclaimed ruler of Fairy World questioned.

"Aren't you Timmy's godfather now that fairies have god children?" Cosmo asked with a smirk that meant, haha I'm smart enough to realize something that you didn't see until I told you.

"Of course you ninny! I knew that already," Anti-Cosmo lied. He looked at Timmy with anger in his eyes. "Timothy, we will now be your godparents; however, now that I'm in charge, there's one rule. You cannot wish Fairy World back to the fairies. Understand?"

"Yes, master," Timmy replied. Wanda grit her teeth together. So he had figured it out. Of course he would have…he was Cosmo's opposite, after all.

"Make a wish!" Anti-Wanda eagerly exclaimed.

"Yes other master. I wish I was no longer your servant," Timmy wished. Anti-Wanda looked at her husband, who shrugged uninterestedly.

"We have plenty of other's anyway." The both held up the black wands, and Timmy was changed back into his normal clothes. Foop quickly attacked Timmy in a hug.

"Oh goody! I've always wanted a god brother!" The evil baby said as he gripped Timmy's head. "Now we can play all kinds of evil games, and you can wish to destroy Poof! It'll be so much fun!" The teen pried the anti-baby off of his face, and took a deep breath.

"Foop, why don't you go make faces at Poof?" Timmy suggested.

"Oh what a splendid idea! I like you already," Foop commented as he flew over to Poof.

While the anti-fairies were distracted, Timmy bent over and grabbed the last glittering crumb from the magic muffin. He then stood up straight and looked at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Timmy smiled at them, and held up the small glowing piece of muffin. Wanda smiled with disbelief, knowing exactly what it was.

"Hey Anti-Cosmo, you said wishing the fairies free was against the rules right?" Timmy asked. Anti-Cosmo looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes. Indeed I did…why, what are you up to Turner?"

"Nothing. Just making sure since there's still one rule free wish left." Timmy answered with a mischievous grin. Anti-Cosmo let out a laugh.

"Ha, that's impossible. We ate the muffin in its entirety. There's nothing left!" Anti-Cosmo explained.

"That's what you think," Timmy retorted as he placed the crumb in his mouth.

"No, what was that?"

"The last piece of the muffin," Timmy explained, "And I get one rule free wish! I wish the fairies were in control of Fairly World again!"

"No!" Anti-Cosmo screamed as all the fairies were release from their chains and began to battle the anti-fairies. Timmy smiled as he watched the fairies begin to defeat their anti's. Anti-Cosmo saw the laughing boy, and his blood began to boil. He bolted towards him, and attacked him. They rolled around for a bit, before Anti-Cosmo pinned him to the ground and placed his dark wand against Timmy's throat. "I'm sick of your meddling and foiling my attempts at universal domination, Turner! It's time I disposed of you just like your parents!" Timmy shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the blast, but instead he felt Anti-Cosmo being pushed off his chest.

"You leave my godson alone!" Timmy heard Cosmo yell. The boy opened his eyes, and watched as Cosmo wrestled with his counterpart. Wanda and Poof were quickly at Timmy's sides to help him up.

"Timmy, are you alright?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we need to help Cosmo!" Timmy said, and began running towards his godfather. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Wanda, I wish all the anti-fairies were in a butterfly net!" The pink-haired fairy smiled, as she and Poof help up their wands. Soon a massive butterfly net appeared above and sucked every anti-fairy into.

"No!" Anti-Cosmo screamed, "Just you wait Turner! We will break out of prison again! This is not over!"

There was a loud applause from every fairy as the anti-fairies fell into the net. Jorgen grabbed hold of the net, much to his discomfort, and escorted the anti-fairies back to Anti-Fairy World and their prison cells. Timmy, Wanda, and Poof watched as the anti-fairies were taken away.

"Oh no, Cosmo!" Wanda suddenly exclaimed. She flew over to her husband and sat next to him. Timmy and Poof exchanged a glance, and then followed right behind Wanda. Cosmo had a black eye, and his lip was cut and swollen. "Oh sweetie, did he break anything?" Wanda asked as she kissed his eye.

"Yeah, I think my hand and my wing." Cosmo noticed their worried looks and smiled. "Don't worry. Fairies are notoriously fast healers, remember?"

"Cosmo, thanks for saving me…I'm sorry you got beat up," Timmy said.

"It's okay. I couldn't let him hurt you. And anyways, thanks for saving us! How'd you know there was still a piece of the muffin?"

"Yeah Timmy, I was wondering the same thing," Wanda confessed.

"I saw Anti-Cosmo drop it as he went to take a bite. I'm glad you told him about me being his godchild. I wasn't allowed to move without being told to, until I wished to act on my own free will," Timmy explained.

"Well we were hoping you'd be able to wish us free," Wanda told him.

"Yeah…too bad the muffin's all gone now. I guess I won't get to become a fairy after all," Timmy said, dejectedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," a mysterious voice said from behind the teen and his fairies. They all quickly turned around and saw floating fairies in long cloaks.

"The Fairy Council?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright. This is the last chapter until tomorrow! XD **

**But yay, the anti-fairies are gone and the fairies are in charge again. What will happen next? What will the Fairy Council do? Why am I asking all of these questions? Find out all of this and more, next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"The Fairy Council," Wanda said, "What are you doing here?"

"We have come to thank Timmy Turner once again for saving us and Fairy World. Timmy Turner, we have been watching you for some time now, and we know that a fairyversy muffin was the cause of all this. We also know that said muffin was going to be used to change you into a fairy until Anti-Cosmo got a hold of it, correct?" The head councilman asked.

"Yes, that's right," Timmy agreed.

"Well in light of what has happened with your parents, and the fact that you have succeeded in saving Fairy World from destruction on multiple occasions, we are willing to grant your request to become a true fairy." The councilman explained. Timmy and his god family all smiled.

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Really, but there are some terms you must agree to. First off, no human on Earth will have knowledge of your existence. Second, you must agree to grow as a normal fairy child and you will attend school to learn how to control your magic. And lastly, you will live with Cosmo and Wanda as their legal son, and you may take their last name if you so desire," The head councilman said. Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Timmy it's up to you. We'll support any decision that you make," Wanda told him gently.

"Guys, I could never imagine my life without you. Like you said, we're a family. We have been since the day you became my godparents," Timmy turned to face the council, "I agree to all of your conditions. And if it's all the same to you, I'd like my name to be Timmy Turner Cosma."

"So be it. From this day forth, you will and forever be a fairy." The head councilman said as he and the other members all held up their hands. Magic began to flow from their finger tips, and then there was a flash of blinding white light, and the other fairies looked away. Once the light faded away, Timmy was floating high above the ground. He now had wings and a crown on above his pink hat. There was another noticeable difference… Timmy was a little boy again and his clothes were several sizes too big. "Hey, I look like a tiny kid. How did that happen?" Timmy asked, but noticed his voice was squeaky again, before puberty.

"Like I said, you must grow as a fairy does. Fairies age much differently from humans. Fifteen years to us is about three for humans," the head council member explained. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew over to the new fairy and examined him.

"Oh Timmy, you look so cute!" Wanda gushed. Cosmo nodded, "and you're so little!" They both grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Poof poof," Poof said as he landed on the older boy's head. Just then, clapping and cheering could be heard throughout Fairy World. The fairy family stopped and noticed that every fairy had been watching the scene the whole time.

"You know," The head councilman said loud enough for all to hear, "rebuilding Fairy World will have to wait…we have to celebrate the first human to have ever become a fairy!"

* * *

What a celebration it was. After several hours of being thanked by almost all the fairies and being welcomed into their world, it was soon dark and Timmy was exhausted. Wanda, who was holding a sleeping Poof, flew over to her new son. "Come on sport, let's go home." Cosmo came up next to them with his wand, and he and Wanda poofed them all away.

Seconds later, they appeared right in front of a pink and green house on a street in Fairy World. "Is this your house?" Timmy asked.

"Yep, this is it," Cosmo answered. He unlocked the front door, and everyone followed him in.

"Wait, this looks just like your castle," Timmy said.

"That's because it is, Timmy. You can have more than one entrance to a house you know. Whether one's in Fairy World and the other is on Earth," Wanda explained, and then left to go put Poof to bed.

"Wow. That's so cool."

"Yeah, and soon you'll be able to do all kinds of stuff like that!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…I forgot I can do magic now. That's going to take some time to get used to," the now, little boy, said.

"So is seeing you as a little kid," Cosmo said, "You're tiny Tim!" Timmy laughed.

"Yeah, it's weird though…I still think like a teenager, not a little kid."

"Don't worry Timmy. I'm sure you'll do fine adjusting," Wanda said as she came back into the room.

"Maybe. So how long will I be a kid? When do fairies start to grow up?" Timmy asked. Wanda held out her hand, and Timmy took hold of it. They started flying down the halls, and Cosmo followed.

"So as you know, fairy children age slower than humans. For every year that a human gets older, it takes about five for fairies to match that, at least until you're twenty-five. By that time, aging starts to get faster, and most fairies are considered adults when they are fifty-eight. And then by your sixties, aging gets much slower," Wanda told him. Timmy's mouth dropped.

"Wow, that's a long time."

Wanda shook her head, "Not really, considering how long fairies live. I mean, Cosmo and I have been married for nine-thousand, nine-hundred years, and we were both only sixty-five when we got married."

The boy yawned.

"Sleepy Timmy?" Cosmo asked his new son.

"A little," the boy replied.

"Well let's go to bed," Wanda said. They got to end of the hall where Cosmo and Wanda's room was. Wanda led her new son past their bedroom to a door a little ways down. "Timmy, this can be your new room if you want." She opened the door, turned on the light, and they all floated inside. Timmy gasped when he noticed the room looked exactly like with old room. Except now instead of a fishbowl on his night stand, there was the picture from his house that Wanda had handed him a few days ago.

"Wow, it's just like my old one. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome. It was Wanda's idea," Cosmo said. Wanda smiled and waved her wand in a quick motion, which poofed Timmy into his pajamas. She scooped the boy up into her arms and carried him to the bed.

"But I don't want to go to bed yet," Timmy protested.

"But Timmy, you said you were tired?" Cosmo asked with a confused look. Tears welled up in the boys eyes, which quickly concerned the adults.

"What's wrong?" They cried in unison.

"I just… I keep having nightmares. I'm afraid to go to sleep, only to wake up from those terrible dreams," Timmy confessed as he hung his head. Wanda wrapped her arms tight around her new son.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Cosmo asked.

"Well your sleeping magic kept me from ever waking up, and I felt safer remembering you guys were sleeping with me," Timmy said as a blush formed on his small cheeks.

"Aw sweetie, do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Wanda asked. He looked up at them and slowly nodded his head up and down. Wanda smiled, and handed the boy over to her husband. They left the bedroom, and flew down the hallway back to Cosmo and Wanda's room. Wanda opened the door and flew in with Cosmo and Timmy right behind her.

Timmy looked around and noticed how simple the room looked compared to other parts of the house. In the middle of the room, up against the wall, was his new parents' bed. It was large bed with four posts and a canopy, and the bedspread was white and fluffy looking.

Cosmo gently placed Timmy on the large bed, and watched as his new son fell into the covers. He smiled at the boy.

"You're bed is so soft," Timmy told Cosmo.

"Yeah, I know. It's like being on a cloud," Cosmo agreed.

"Alright boys, it's time for bed," Wanda announced as she poofed herself into her own pajamas. The pink haired fairy placed her wand on her nightstand, and got in the bed next to Timmy. Cosmo did the same, and the three fairies got under the covers.

"Oh, one more thing!" Cosmo exclaimed as he reached out of bed and switched off his side table lamp. "There, now we can sleep."

"Goodnight Cosmo, goodnight Timmy," Wanda said as she gave each a kiss on the cheek, "love you."

"Love you Wanda, love you Timmy," Cosmo replied as he ruffled the boy's hair, and grabbed his wife's hand.

Timmy snuggled down between his two new parents and smiled as sleep began to creep upon him.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad. I love you guys."

And he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fairies…just like them to put off fixing their home just so they can have a good time. And Timmy gets to live with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof now! **

**Well I think this story is wrapping up quite nicely, don't you? But it's not over yet! So stick around, and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

One Year Later

It was a breezy, sunny day and the leaves in trees within the cemetery could be heard blowing. Beneath an oak tree were two head stones in the ground. One said Mr. Turner, and the other said Mrs. Turner. Just above the graves was a little floating boy. Timmy Turner Cosma, the forgotten human turned fairy had come back to Dimsdale to visit his dead mother and father. Timmy had a small white daisy in his hand, and he gently placed it between the two graves.

"Hi mom, hi dad… I hope you guys still remember me. I mean, no one on Earth knows I exist since the Fairy Council wiped their minds, but your souls aren't on Earth so I'm sure you remember me… Anyways, I miss you guys… I'm okay though. I have Cosmo and Wanda as my new parents. Well they were always my godparents, but now I call them Mama and Daddy. Don't worry though. They haven't taken your places in my heart. It just got bigger you know?"

By this point, Timmy had already started to cry. He wiped at his eyes a bit, and started to talk again.

"They take good care of me, and I'm glad that they won't ever have to leave me. I wish you could have met them… well you met them twice, but I wish you could remember them. Mom, you'd really like Wanda. You two had a lot in common. Same goes for you and Cosmo, Dad. You were both idiots," Timmy laughed, "and you both knew how to make me laugh. You know, in a way I must be kinda lucky… Not a whole lot of kids get to say they had loving parents, but I have two pair. Yeah, you guys would neglect me sometimes, but I realize now that you only did that so you could work to take care of me. I'm sorry I couldn't have returned the favor by wishing you guys okay before you died… Wanda says there may not have been anything they could have done, but I think she just says that to make me feel better. I know I could have made a wish sooner and you would still be alive." Timmy continued to cry as he said this. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it was Wanda.

"Anyways, I hope you forgive me and know that I think of you every day. I love you, Mom and Dad."

"Ready to go, sport?" Wanda asked her son. He nodded his head and wiped away the few tears he had left. Timmy turned around to face his new mom, and saw that his father and baby brother were there as well.

"Thanks for bringing me here," The little fairy said, "I needed to get that stuff off my chest."

"Don't worry sweetie. Anytime you want to come back, all you have to do is ask," Wanda told him.

"Well I don't know about you, but I could go for some ice cream right now," Cosmo exclaimed.

"You know what, me too! What do you say Timmy? Are you up for getting some ice cream?" The pink-haired fairy asked.

"Yes. Let's go!" Timmy said happily.

All four fairies held up their magic wands and they disappeared to Fairy World, leaving the two head stones alone underneath the oak tree and the gentle breeze.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is. The end is here. Hopefully you all cried at this point like I did. Well this is it for this story, but hopefully I will write some little stories here and there about what it is like for Timmy to grow up again, but as a fairy. **

**Special thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story and reviewed. I'm glad there were some people (besides me) who actually liked this. **

**So look forward to those possible stories about Timmy, and maybe even some CosmoxWanda ones. XD**


End file.
